


of drinks and frogs

by punklobster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: one-shots I wrote as part of the 30-day fanfic writing challenge of Doom





	1. #1 If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're wearing that, you're wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The following works were completed as part of the Yuri Garden discord server’s 30-day writing challenge! The other amazing participants from Lit Club, Sappho82, d_wolpertinger, and Ja55, made this sometimes grueling challenge a great experience! Check out their works as well in the collection!

Lena didn’t know why she even bothered drinking anymore. The sharp taste of her own bitterness on her tongue overrode any tang the alcohol could offer. All she wanted to do was numb her feelings yet her anger sharpened her focus instead. 

The approach of an obnoxious crest entering her peripheral vision from the balcony prompted her to give her drink another chance. 

“Lena.” 

When once that voice could make her smile upon hearing it, now Lena couldn’t look at her. Couldn’t bring herself to think her name without beating back an ocean of overused little boxes. Even still, she stuck her chin out defiantly. “If you think I’m going to talk to you while you’re dressed like that, you’re wrong.” 

She could sense the superhero’s wince without seeing it. “You wouldn’t talk to me as Kara Danvers, either.”

“I don’t. Want to talk to you,” Lena confirmed, vitriol spilling into her tone. To hear that name spoken in a tone so familiar, and yet in an alien persona. Lena’s only defense was to use the hurt and pain as flint to spark her Luthor anger. 

And yet the other woman still approached the fire making her spine rigid. “Fine. We don’t have to talk. I just don’t want you to be alone.”

Lena scoffed and closed her eyes, stubbornly refusing to give in to the urge to look at the woman who was supposedly her best friend. She could feel tears burning past her eyelids and she’d be even angrier at herself if she gave Kara the impression that she had the power to destroy her life. Which she absolutely did. Lena was in fucking shambles and her glass trembled in her hand from the urge to throw it at Kara’s face and stain that stupid crest. Why was she even holding back? She knew it wouldn’t even physically hurt Kara, and the satisfaction she’d feel at the hurt look on Kara’s face was suddenly all too tempting. 

Before she knew it, the ‘S’ of the crest stood right before her, and a steady hand was gently pulling her glass of scotch away from her trembling fingers and placing it on her desk.

Blood pounded through Lena’s veins as her fight and flight response flooded her, and her gaze flicked up involuntarily away from the alien symbol to land on Kara’s face. What she saw was hurt and worry weighing down Kara’s broad shoulders and guilt shining in her blue eyes, puffy and grey from tiredness. Kara was in shambles. And Lena was struck with the realization that she also carried the power to absolutely destroy the woman before her. 

Kara kept true to her word and didn’t speak that night. And Lena made sure she didn’t wear her suit in a night of mutually assured destruction.


	2. #16 arguing/making up

#16 arguing and making up

Kara had given up on trying to call Lena weeks ago. She could only take so much of the phone redirecting her to voicemail with a “This line is reserved only for Lena Luthor's  _ real  _ friends. Stop calling me, Kara.” (That’s funny, Kara thought, since she was sure she was the only one with Lena’s personal phone number.)

There wasn’t enough ice cream and potstickers in the world to console Kara. The last time she had accidentally run into Lena at the DEO as Supergirl, the other woman looked at her like she was gum beneath her shoe. If the gum had completely destroyed that shoe’s life, and it was the most precious shoe in the world and gum was a well-meaning idiot. Kara Danvers, the fearless Supergirl, chickened out trying to approach her. 

One day, after one too many sad movies on Netflix, Kara shot off a text into the void. “When I was first invited to someone’s sleepover, I ate all the food in their fridge and blamed it on their dog.” Lena probably wouldn’t read it anyway. Kara wouldn’t be surprised if Lena got rid of the phone and anything connected to her. 

The next day while she was stuck on a paragraph of a boring article, and typed up another text for Lena. “The fortress of solitude doesn’t have a bathroom.” 

And she just kept doing it, thinking that Lena would never read these but hoping against hope that she would. That the other woman missed her as much as she did. 

“When I was 17 I heat visioned my initials into the side of the Grand Canyon and I still feel really bad about it.” 

“There is such a thing as too many pints of ice cream for me. It’s sixteen. I found that out today.”

“I’ve accidentally eaten so many bugs while flying.”

“Frogs freak me out. What even are frogs? Why are frogs so weird???” 

One night in the midst of Kara writing “I’ve discovered at least thirty different perfectly preserved mammoths at the north pole and they’re about to emerge from global warming” when suddenly Lena answered back. The message was so sudden and unexpected that Kara reacted as though the phone was electrified, practically tossing it across the room. 

Heart and her next breath stuck in her throat, she read the text. “What exactly are you doing?” 

Kara never answered a text back so fast (and she was a fast texter!). “This is stuff I’ve never told anyone before.” Like a starving woman, Kara waited for a reply. She waited all night, but nothing ever came. She was absolutely crushed by the lack of response. She could barely eat breakfast that morning and when she rescued a cat from a tree she practically tossed the stubborn thing out of the branches. 

She wanted to kick herself- Of course, how did she expect such trivial secrets to ever make up for the one massive mother of all secrets she kept from her best friend? Was there anything Kara could possibly do to amend her mistake?

Knocked out by the seventeenth pint of ice cream she consumed that evening, she very nearly missed a notification on her phone from Lena. The link it contained to a Wikipedia page on frogs made Kara burst into tears (and it was only partly because of the frogs!). 


End file.
